


5cos^2 x+cosx -4=0

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 3





	5cos^2 x+cosx -4=0

jesus christ

it's 3:30 am

and i can't sleep

so i'm doing homework

i finished my latin and i'm doing math

why do i do this to myself

honestly i enjoy math

it's calming

feelings and stuff are complicated

but in math there are no feelings

just numbers

those make sense to me

balancing chemical equations is fun too

wow i really am a lame nerd

oh well

i don't think i care

this makes me happy and doesn't put anyone else down so i don't see a problem with it

i finished my math

now i'm listening to 4am by girl in red

it's fitting

i can't sleep it's four am

except i can't go out tomorrow even if i wanted to

jfc i should just try and sleep

ciao for now!!


End file.
